I love you I hate you
by GravityVanel14
Summary: Vanellope and Gloyd always hated each other.When Gloyd pranks her,They both are forced to be together.But can hate become love? Yes I'm bored lol.Rated T.Takes place in the real world.T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!I decided to make this story cuz I had it in mind.**

**vanilla pumpkin!**

**My favorite couple besides some others 0_0**

**Anyways we should start! I DONT OWN THIS MOVIE OR CHARCTERS JUST MY COMPUTER!**

**TAKES PLACE IN THE REAL WORLD BTW**

Chapter 1

My name's Vanellope Von Shweetz.I'm appearantly in trouble for no reason I guess...Oh yea and it's all thanks to Gloyd Orangeboar.

I just hate him!Not my fault I got way tooo angry with that idiot that we got into a fight.

Let me think what happened...AGAIN!

~Flashback~

I walked in the halls of our high school talking to Minty Zaki and Crumbelina Dcaramell about how I got into another fight with Taffyta,one of the mean girls

We both hate each other a lot.I stopped in my locker to take out some books for next class.

"Maybe stop making contact with her."Minty suggested.I rolled my eyes."It ain't possible."I replied.

"Oh really?"Crumbelina asked.

"Uh were you in the last hour?"I asked annoyed.

As I opened my locker a bucket full of water fell on me.

It had to be Gloyd.I turned around furious and came face to face with Gloyd.

"GLOYD!"I screamed."WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"I asked him.

"I was bored duhh ."He replied.

Without a thought,I slapped him in the face and then we got into a fight

FUCK again.

"What is going on here?" King Candy,The principle asked,yea he is my DAD!No one knows cuz I don't talk about it.

Sadly he didn't caught Gloyd punching me,he caught me punching Gloyd!

~End of flashback~

And now I'm stuck in the director's office and yes the director is my dad.I HATE GLOYD!

Now I'm in trouble and might get suspended when that bitch is suppose to!

I can't even say what the heck I think of Gloyd.

"Vanellope,I'm disappointed in you."Candy said.I rolled my eyes.

"WELL TELL HIM TO STOP PRANKING ME!"I said annoyed.

Gloyd who was right next to me,rolled his eyes."Stop whining."

"But you pranked me!"

"Yea but it was just a prank!"He defended.

"We-

"SILENCE YOU TWO!"Candy screamed at us.

Of course we had to shut up.

"Anyways,I've called both your parents."

We groaned.

Actually I was kinda acting but due to the fact that I live with my Uncle Ralph yea kinda true.

"And Vanellope,you aren't getting suspened."

Gloyd groaned."OH SHUT UP!"I screamed.

"But both of you will have to be together to do service to the two will have to clean after every school event."

"But why?"I asked.

"She'll kill me Mr!"Gloyd said.

"I AIN'T A MURDERER!"

"Yah right."

"So would you guys prefer suspension?"Candy asked.

I rolled my eyes."Nope."We said at the same time.

"Then you will be doing this until hmm let's about 3 months?"

"Fine."

"Beats me."

"Now go back to classes."Candy ordered.

I stood up and glared at Gloyd.

FUCK

**Okay so if anythings **

**ITS THE STUPID COMPUTERS FAULT!**

**Leave reviews please.**

**OH AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE DONATED TO A LOCAL WALMART.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!**

**YES ALL GRAMMER ERRORS WILL BE TRIED TO BE FIX!**

**I SAID TRY!**

**AGAIN DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**NOT EVEN YOU!YOU STUPID COMPUTER**

**COMPUTER: :(**

I walked into the halls again!Minty and Crumbellina were probaly looking for me.

I walked to my locker and saw Minty talking to Crumbellina.

"Hey guys."I said to both looked up.

"Hey Vanellope!What happened?"Minty asked.I rolled my eyes.

"Candy is MAKING me work with the king of hell!"I replied."Other then that everything is fine I guess..."

"Gloyd?"Crumbellina said.I rolled my eyes."Ain't it obvious?"I asked.

"So what you guys have to do?"Minty asked.

"Clean up trash."

"I think we shouldn't tell you but -"

"But what?"I asked annoyed.

"Yea it's cause we are in our first year of high school,the cool kids rank us on how cool we are."

"Okay?How is that a problem?"I asked not interested.

"Well..."Minty contuinued."Those who "help" do things get ranked the losers!"

"Shit."

"Oh yea and they-.."

"I think I know that..."I said then again SHIT!

I know what it one wants to hear the famous word.

I sighed."FUCK Orangeboar."I said as others just gave a slight nod.

"I think we should leave now..."Crumbellina said.

I rolled my eyes."Yep."

**XXXXXX**

I was in my room in my Uncle's house.

I FINALLY managed to calm down with all that shit Gloyd made me pass through.I FUCKING HATE HIM!

I heard someone knocking on the door."Whoever it is come in!"I said as I laid in my bed.

My Aunt Tamora J. Calhoun came I'm starting to worry...

"Heard you got in trouble...AGAIN."Calhoun said.I rolled my eyes.

"If I'm ALWAYS getting in trouble can you at least not ground me?"I asked."Oh and not go on with that boring speech on how you shouldn't hit or punch classmates blah blah blah."

"Can't do cause Fix It makes me do this.20 bucks are earned."She replied.

"Fine."I said rolling my eyes.

"Now,What happened?"

"The Idiot of Gloyd pranked started beating each other up."

"Who started the fight?"

"Me."

"At least you made him have wounds right?Or bruises?Or something?"

"On his right didn't leave me bruises though."I replied smiling.

She rolled her eyes."Good job!"She said."I mean uhh you know what Fix It says."

I smirked."Candy didn't suspend me but he's making me clean after events with Orangeboar."

"Hell huh?"Tamora asked smirking.I just gave a nod.

"Come down for dinner in 20 minutes."She said yawning."Felix is cooking."

"Okay."

She left my room and I started thinking.I should get revenge on Gloyd,right?I smiled to myself as I grabbed my phone and called Minty.

"Hey Vanellope!"

"Oh hey Mints!I'm thinking of getting revenge on Gloyd!Whatcha think?"

"I guess it's fine."

"Okay so I'll call Crumbellina and we'll meet each other at your house in an hour?"

"Sure!My parents are at a buisness trip so we have the house to ourselves!"

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

I quickly called Crumbellina and filled her in with the details.

She said that she'll be coming.

I smiled.

So maybe Revenge IS sweet!

**Okay so chapter 2! -SIGHS-I'M BORED LOL**

**LEAVE REVIEWS AND FLAMES ARE STILL BEING DONATED TO WAL-MART!**

**DON'T ASK WHY. **

**TILL CHAPTER 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**guys!Tahnks for the reviews!Oh yea and quick note,I'm not going to be able to upload for 3 more.**

**Anyways,My god sis was born today or yesterday.I dont remeber...God sister means daughter of your god mother BTW.**

**Okay going off topic... Anyways Chapter 3! **

**P.S. Does anyone know when Saw 8 is coming out? LOL sooo offtopic...**

**DONT OWN ANYTHING (THANK GOD CUZ MY BRO WILL KILL ME)**

Chapter 3

I sat in Minty's couch."Where's Crumbelina?"I always comes late.

"Anyways,Any ideas?"Mints shook her head and started thinking."Wait for what?"

I facepalmed."To get revenge on Gloyd!"I replied.

"Oh no idea.."

"Me neither..."

Yea the whole 15 minutes we just said random ideas.I sighed.

"This is harder than I thought..."I said.

"Me too..."

Someone knocked the went to open it and Crumbelina ran inside.

"Ahhhh !"

I rolled my eyes."Why are you soo late!?"I asked.

"Mom made me babysit my the women had to have 2 boys,Two sets of triplets and-"

"Ehh not interested ."

"Ehh If I could ya think I would be hearing my own tale?"

I rolled my eyes and she laughed."So how's revenge?"She asked.

"Not good."I replied,taking a deep breath."Cero ideas."

"Okay."Crumbelina said. I knew she had the BEST ideas related to revenge.

15 more minutes of silence came until Crumbelina has an idea! can even see the lightbulb...

"Vanellope!I have the BEST idea ever!"

"I'm listening..."

"Me too!"Minty added.

Crumbelina smiled." Minty has the stupid thingy that she has to talk on stage of and-"

"WAIT A SECOND!"Minty screamed in anger."IT AIN'T STUPID YOU LITTLE UGHH!IT'S A PRESENTATION TO BE CLASS PRESIDENT OR WHATEVER."

"Jeez you don't even know what it is."I said smirking.

"Idiots..."Minty mumbled under her breath.I smiled.

"Anyways,So we can humiliate Gloyd in front of the class!"

We all made her the 'what the heck' look and she facepalmed.

"Ugg!Ya know what I it's really Vanellope can understand.I think...Anyways,Vanellope can hang out with Gloyd then maybe Gloyd will tell her something know?And then we can record it on tape and show it when Minty talks in front of the class or 's the dif?"

I glared at her." tiny problem.I CANT FUCKING STAND GLOYD!"I screamed.

"Oh come on!Vanellope understand!Pwease?" They both did puppy .

"Fine."I said annoyed."But you guys have to come and watch the Saw movies."I said evily.

Their faces turned white."Uhhhh..."Those two are sooo afraid of Saw!Hmm maybe a prank can follow this ...

Thank god they agreed on doing this.

I soo can't wait for revenge!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Guys :D Sorry for not writing.  
Review!Flames=Wal-Mart!  
You have been warned!

Chapter 3

"So it's settled."I said.

The other's gave a nod.

"Revenge it is."Minty said smiling.  
We shook hands on it.

The rest of the afternoon,I made them watch Saw.

Minty and Crumbelina were hiding!I'm Evil!MUHAHA!  
**XXXXX**

I woke up the next the plan,I frowned.

Fuck."It's going to be hell with him."  
I thought.

I felt like if the plan will BACKFIRE!

Just a feeling okay?

I put on my hoodie and walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

Felix was cooking.

YAY!

I sat down and ate my breakfast."Don't get into a fight,Vanellope."Ralph said.

I gave a nod."I'm by any reason eh does Taffyta or Gloyd count?"

He rolled his eyes."Just don't try to kill any of them."

"I can do that,I think?"

I continued eating breakfast until I got a text.

Minty:Meet you in the libary!

Minty:NO SAW NIGHTMARES KAY?!

I giggled and texted back.

Me:Ok women.I wasn't asking...But okay :-)

I finished my breakfast and walked to school  
XXXX

I walked to the libary.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Van!"Minty said.

Crumbelina smiled."You got the plan in your head right?"

I gave a nod."Guys!I want revenge like you guys!"

Crumbelina smiled."What could go wrong?"

Minty gave a nod."Revenge is SWEET!"

Classes were going to start we walked to class.  
XXXX

Classes were the and Taffyta got into a fight,I was nearly sleeping in same but Gloyd didn't bother to prank..

Like we had to clean,We stayed at school when we were suppose to leave.

I walked to the GYM.

I stepped inside and saw Gloyd.

"Hi Orangeboar."

He turned around.

"You don't have a weapon right?"

I shook my head.

"Making sure..."

I glared at him and we started picking trash.

XXXX

Wat ya guys think?Ehh Chapter 4 soon.

AND NO DONT ASK Y I DIDN'T

MAKE IT *Cries*

Dipper-Yea and the idiot-

Me-OH SHUT UP!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello People!I present to you-Drumroll-CHAPTER 5!**

**Yes I AM aware I may suck at writing ;)**

* * *

Me and Gloyd Started picking up trash.

Candy came to check that we didn't 'kill' each other.

I admit I wanna kill him sooo bad,but it's illegal blah blah blah.

"Sooo Gloyd,Ehh you wanna hang out sometime?"I asked,breaking the silence.

He looked up."You want to kill me right?"

I shook my head.

"What?Hey at least we can hang out now that we have to see each other for 3 months?"  
He shook his head."Ehh have a fever or something?"

I glared at him.

"You are SUCH an idiot!"I replied.

He smirked.

"Says the girl who suddenly wants to hang out with me."

"OH SHUT UP B-"

"Yea I knew you were going to say that."

I felt like slapping I need this to work,I gotta try not to kill him...

I sighed."Yea you're right.."I lied admitted.

Gloyd smiled."You finally realize huh?"

I frowned but gave a nod.

The room broke into silence.

"Why do you prank me?"I thought.

Gloyd looked up.

Okay did I say that aloud?

"I-I don't know?"He lied.

"You don't know how to lie idiot."

He shrugged."I guess just for fun?"

I smiled.

"You're an idiot Orangeboar."

He sighed.

"Whatever you say..."

"But really we should hang out one day."

"Not now!I can't be seen being 'friends' with the Queen of Hell!"

My eyes widened."Wait I won that contest?"

Gloyd facepalmed."You're such an idiot."

I smiled."Yeah right."

Plan so far-Going ok...

* * *

Gloyd's POV

"Hey Swizz."I said as he answered my phone call.

"Hi Gloyd.I'm freaking out!"

I raised an eyebrow."Why?"

"THIS IS THE SECOND USB CHARGER I BROKE!MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!"(**A/N I fell u...-CRIES-)**

I laughed."Why do you pull your phone to hard then?"I asked.**(A/N OH GREAT!DONT REMIND ME!)**

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I was going to tell you something but you're busy freaking out and can I make your Funeral?"

"I died so many times soo...tell me!"

"Fine."I replied."Vanellope want's to hang out with me!"

"Well it makes our revenge plan easier!"He replied.

"Yeah but I was planning to ask her to hang out like I don't know 2 weeks later?"

"You really can't stand her..."

"I know I can't!Call me an idiot but I-"

"You're an idiot."

"NOT NOW!I think Vanellope COULD be plotting against me!I mean Crumbelina is her friend!SHE'S PURE EVIL!"

"Funny.I thought Vanellope was!"

"Uhh!Either way,what if she is planning revenge!?"

"Well,Hmmm...We could make her revenge fail on her!Like I don't know make sure it fails or us succeed faster?"

I facepalmed."Fine.I'll make sure I don't blow it!"

"It's going to be a sad day for America..."

"Oh and good luck?"

I hung up and sighed.I hope our little revenge plan against Vanellope doesn't fail.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!Okay so before you ask,"Are you a ghost?"No I ain't dead.I had writer's block but now I have the POWER!mUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!**

**Soooo review?**

**WALMART=FLAMES!**


End file.
